1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of Related Art
An image formation apparatus of an electrophotographic recording type which fixes toner on a recording medium to form an image has heretofore been known. For example, a conventional image formation apparatus performs good printing by determining the amount of film scraping according to a drive status of a photoreceptor drum, and by correcting an image formation condition for the amount of film scraping. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-107578 (Patent Literature 1), for example.)